


Leave The Call Next Time

by ddead_dawn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dream is a bottom, no beta we die like men, the poor rest of the pizza was probably abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddead_dawn/pseuds/ddead_dawn
Summary: Dream and George decide to call for a while, but then Dream forgets to leave the call before 'taking care' of some things.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 193





	Leave The Call Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way shipping the real people, simply their online personas and the characters they portray. Fair warning, this fic does contain sexual content, if you are bothered by that please do not read. As you typically see in notes of this nature, please do not mention this fic to content creators, as I really do not want anyone knowing much about this, thank you. This is also my first propper fic in a long time. Now, without further ado, please enjoy.

Dream and George were in the vc of their discord server for what must have been over an hour now. They were discussing topics that you'd never hear talked about anywhere else. Bizarre words of the english language, drink mixes that they absolutely hated, small pet peeves about the way winter coats are made, you name it and they've probably spoken on it. 

"Hold on George, I have to get something to eat, I'll be back in a bit." 

Dream took his headset off and got up from his seat in the comfortable computer chair situated at his desk. He stretched with a quiet groan escaping his lips, he had been sitting still for far too long. After his round of stretches, resulting in the sounds of crackling from his shoulders, he made his way out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. He grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from the refrigerator and began eating.

After Dream finished his cold pizza he returned to his computer desk, settling in his chair once again. He had completely forgotten that he was previously in a call with George and forgot to leave the call, or even mute his mic. He left his headset laying on the desk as he opened Twitter.

After scrolling for a few minutes and finding some particularly risque art of him and George, his pants began to feel progressively more uncomfortable, tightening around his groin. His heart rate quickened and his breathing became ragged, sighing lowly as he stared intently at a drawing of him on his knees in front of George.

On the other end of the call, George is getting worried. He can hear Dream's breathing over the voice channel. He was calling out to Dream, wondering what was happening and if he was ok. When Dream hadn't responded, George decided to stay on the call in case anything had happened.

Dream's joggers were becoming unbelievably tight, but he didn't want to jerk off just yet. He slowly ran his hand across the side of his face, moving towards his neck and lightly grasping it. He ran his thumb across his nape and collar bones, imagining the hand was George's as he shuddered at the thought of being choked by George, letting out a gasp.

Dream had gotten harder, at that point he felt he had to take his pants off, the pressure becoming practically unbearable. He pulled his joggers down, letting out a breathy moan as the waistband dragged across his cock.

George was as confused as ever, wondering what had caused his friend to make a noise like that. His mind had gone south, imagining Dream with his head thrown back in pleasure. He shook the thought from his head and resumed his worrying, still not fully knowing what Dream was doing.

Dream was tired of waiting and began palming himself through his boxers, letting out quiet subtle moans. In his hurry to be touched, he spread his legs as far as the arms of the computer chair would allow, still pressing his palm into his dick. His moans became more wanton, and George started paying more attention to the noises.

At this point George knew that Dream couldn't hear him, he had shouted his name at least twenty times now with no response. He leaned back in his chair, allowing Dream's noises to flood through his headset. George's pants began to tighten as well.

The younger had began palming at a steady pace, letting out moans of 'fuck'. He imagined himself straddling George, bouncing up and down on his dick until he pulled them both to climax. He began to let out small moans of the other's name. George had definitely heard.

Dream was about 5 inches away from his microphone, so just about every noise he made could be heard on the other end of the call, but he heard nothing from the shorter man. George reached into his waistband and began to stroke along his cock to the sounds of Dream's moans, when Dream moaned his name. 

George was in heaven, his head felt light in the best way. He lightly stroked himself in his sweatpants, raking his nails across the underside of his dick. He shuddered at the feeling, instantly craving more. He wrapped his hand around himself, letting out a shallow moan.

Dream began to whimper, wanting attention without knowing that he could get that attention by just putting on his headset. He grabbed his dick and began stroking at a painfully slow pace, causing him to whimper even louder. George loved his noises, to him they sounded like an angel's song, a song full of lust and the notion of being alone. 

George listened to see if he could pick up a pace from Dream, so he could match it and feel all that he was feeling for himself. Dream sped his hand up and George picked up on it and adopted the pace himself.

"Fuck, George, please please please, make me cum, make me cum George, please" 

Dream begged. It was the hottest thing George had ever heard. Dream was jerking off as fast as he could at this point, wanting to release as fast as he could. George attempted to match his pace, barely catching up before he heard Dream moan his name loudly in beautiful agony.

Dream threw his head back as he came all over his t-shirt, but the shirt was the last thing on his mind at that point. He got up to clean himself off and change his shirt. 

As Dream was away, George rubbed himself to completion, letting out a shout of Dream's name as he spilled over.

When Dream got back to his computer, he saw that discord was still open, and decided to see if there was anyone in the voice channel. As he put his headset on after returning to the tab, all he could focus on was the sound of George panting. It all came crashing down on him at once, his best friend had just listened to him masturbate and moan his name. And he liked it enough to get off on it as well.

"Fuck, Dream, I had no clue you liked me like that.."

George was still panting, his voice low and sultry, waiting for a reaction from the other party. 

"Oh my god you fucking HEARD ME?!"

Dream covered his face in embarrassment, he couldn't believe what had just happened. His mind was racing, competing with his heart rate. 

"Don't worry, Dream. It was really hot listening to you beg to cum."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
